


Unchangeable - Podfic

by silkylustre



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - High School, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Humor, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Pseudo-Incest, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 00:20:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6098682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silkylustre/pseuds/silkylustre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared's basically the sweetest guy on the planet, except for the fact that he is actually a giant fire-breathing lizard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unchangeable - Podfic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Unchangeable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/242693) by [BewareTheIdes15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BewareTheIdes15/pseuds/BewareTheIdes15). 



What I love about this fic is its sweetness mixed with humor. Also, dragon!Jared! Also, that [BewareTheIdes15](http://archiveofourown.org/users/BewareTheIdes15/pseuds/BewareTheIdes15) manages to turn the RPF into (pseudo-)incest. Because, why would you not.

 

Listen to the podfic right here:

Download or stream the MP3 [here](http://silkylustre.parakaproductions.com/Supernatural/RPF/Unchangeable%20Complete.mp3)! (right click and save)

If you would like to have other audio formats, please leave a comment, I'll do my best to create them! :D

Thank you so much, [Paraka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/pseuds/paraka), for hosting me!

Also, thanks so much to [BewareTheIdes15](http://archiveofourown.org/users/BewareTheIdes15/pseuds/BewareTheIdes15) for giving me permission to post this!


End file.
